


Tuesday

by canadiancop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiancop/pseuds/canadiancop
Summary: It’s Tuesday when Kara tells Lena that she’s with Mike.“I think it’s meant to be,” is what she says. Lena looks down at her heels and tries to smile back at Kara, but she doesn’t think it’s very convincing. After twenty minutes of pretending that she hasn’t been punched in the gut – and then the shin, and then the face – she tells Kara that she isn’t feeling well and can they talk later? Kara says that would be fine, and then Lena is alone again.orthe one where Lena and Kara meet up every Tuesday until one day ~something~ happens





	

It’s Tuesday when Kara tells Lena that she’s with Mike.

“I think it’s meant to be,” is what she says. Lena looks down at her heels and tries to smile back at Kara, but she doesn’t think it’s very convincing. After twenty minutes of pretending that she hasn’t been punched in the gut – and then the shin, and then the face – she tells Kara that she isn’t feeling well and can they talk later? Kara says that would be fine, and then Lena is alone again.

She seems to be alone a lot.

After meeting Kara Danvers, Lena had the feeling that she wouldn’t be alone nearly as much. She was very good at saying she had work to do, spending her days at L Corp, pretending it didn’t matter that she didn’t have someone to spend her Friday nights with. Then Kara came along, and she had to do none of those things. She ate pot stickers with Kara and rented movies with Kara and really really liked Kara.

Lena is used to people not liking her back. Sometimes she likes them as a friend and they don’t see each other as anything more than acquaintances, and sometimes she likes them romantically and they don’t see each other as anything more than friends, and sometimes she loves them and they barely know if they like her. It’s happened all too often for it to hurt as much as it does with Kara, but that’s because for the first time in her life she thought they were on the same page.

~

It’s the next Tuesday when Kara touches Lena’s face and it feels like she’s burning up. They’re eating at this great new Italian restaurant and Lena apparently has spaghetti sauce on her lip that she can’t seem to get. Kara reaches over across the table and wipes off the sauce with a paper napkin, thin enough that Lena can feel Kara’s finger run across her bottom lip. (She’s seen this in movies a hundred times, always seen it as a cliché, but how can she see how familiar and, God, cliché, it is when it’s Kara doing it?) She blushes and tries to focus on her spaghetti and not how Kara’s laugh sounds like everything in the world has been set right.

~

Another Tuesday passes when she brings Kara Indian food to her apartment and Lena can tell she’s been crying. Kara says it’s nothing – insists that Lena shouldn’t worry – but she knows well enough not to listen. Lena sits and rubs Kara’s shoulder while she goes on about how Mike doesn’t listen and Mike doesn’t get her and Mike isn’t making her as happy as he once did. Lena nods and lets Kara eat all the Naan and when the night is over, she refuses to let Kara apologize for spending the whole thing talking about her boyfriend.

“What are friends for?” Lena says, and Kara can’t help but agree.

~

Three more Tuesdays pass before It happens. It meaning the day Lena kisses Kara. She doesn’t mean to, of course she doesn’t mean to, but it happens. They’re fighting over the last tortilla chip and then Kara’s face is so close to hers and she just – goes for it. It’s slow, really. They look in to each other’s eyes and Lena leans in ever so slowly until finally their lips are centimeters apart. Lena can feel Kara’s breath and she wants to close the gap but she knows she can’t, so she waits. She waits for what feels like hours until Kara puts her lips on hers. It’s so light that Lena would think she wouldn’t be able to feel them, but she does. She can feel everything in this moment, in the moment that she and Kara are kissing. Kara’s lips are slow and soft and Lena is enjoying just being there. She thinks Kara is enjoying it, too, until she pulls away.

“I can’t do this.”

“Kara,” says Lena. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

“No,” says Kara. “It’s not your fault.” She stands up. “I have work tomorrow. Maybe you should go.”

If there has ever been a moment when it felt like her heart was breaking, Lena was sure it was now.

“Of course.”

She walks out the door, and she doesn’t expect there to be a next time until –

Next Tuesday.

She’s sitting in her office, staring at a computer screen when there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she says. She doesn’t look up until she hears what is without a doubt Kara Danvers clearing her throat.

She stands up. “Kara. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kara blushes. “Yeah, well, here I am!” She seems to chastise herself for that and heads towards the couch to sit down. “I just… wanted to talk to you.”

Lena tries not to get her hopes up. This is probably just Kara coming by to say she doesn’t want to be friends anymore. Of course she doesn’t want to be friends. Who would want to spend any time with her?

“What’s up?”

There’s a moment of silence before Kara says, “I broke up with Mike.”

“You…”

“Broke up with Mike.”

“Why?”

Kara just blinks. “Why do you think?”

There’s a split second where Lena thinks that she’s dreaming. She thinks this can’t be happening until she looks over and Kara is leaning over and they’re kissing. They’re really kissing, and it’s the best feeling Lena’s ever had.


End file.
